The Amazona-San Valentin, Reveal
by RilaZou
Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar en la semana del amor? Así, que tu crush descubra por OTRA que le gustas, luego un rechazo indirecto, y en el día del amor, tu chocolate destinado para él desaparece, y le sumamos el hecho de un nuevo Akuma dispuesto a vengarse de la población masculina. Sip, sólo otro día en la vida de Marinette,¿pero esta semana terminará mal para ella como parece?
1. Chapter 1

The Amazona.

* * *

Marinette no lo podía creer, apenas unos días para San Valentín, preparándose con sus amigas a la salida del colegio, haciendo la lista para el chocolate de su amor platónico, y todo se va por la borda cuando en plena conversación llega el chico que le gusta para escucharle fuerte y claro una confesión romántica mientras hace una de sus poses soñadoras.

-Marinette… - apenas ella oyó como el rubio modelo susurraba su nombre, mientras que detrás de él estaba Lila con una de sus sonrisas de satisfacción.

La azabache no pudo con la vergüenza y salió corriendo de las escaleras, mientras que Nino trataba que su novia Alya no golpeara a Lila, al igual que Mylene con Juleka sostenían con fuerza a Alix para que esta no se le abalanzara contra la italiana.

En tanto, cuando Adrien reaccionó, salió tras la joven Dupain-Cheng, muy a molestia de Lila, la que apenas escapó del escarmiento que la bloguera con la deportista querían propinarle.

La muchacha corrió hasta el departamento de su hogar, agradeciendo que sus padres estuvieran en una entrega, para poder encerrarse en su habitación, deseando que Adrien nunca hubiese escuchado esa confesión.

-¡¿Qué voy hacer ahora Tikki?! –se lamentó la joven, cubriendo su rostro con su almohada- ¿Cómo voy a mirar ahora a Adrien?

-No te preocupes Marinette, ya verás que todo se arreglará, además, él no parecía molesto con tus palabras –trató de animarle la Kwami roja, pero su portadora sólo lloriqueó más fuerte.

-Admitámoslo Tikki, todas mis oportunidades con Adrien se han ido a la borda ¡BUAAAA! – Marinette siguió con sus lamentos hasta que ambas escucharon el timbre de la puerta, por lo que debieron bajar, no sin antes que Tikki se ocultara en el bolso rosa.

-¡¿Adrien?! –grande fue la sorpresa de ella al ver que al joven recuperando el aliento en el umbral de su hogar.

-Ma-Marinette… yo… -Adrien apenas podía articular palabra por la carrera realizada, por lo que ella priorizó primero que descansara un poco y tomara agua.

Ya en el living, Adrien recuperó el suficiente aliento para dirigirse a su amiga, un poco apenado ante la situación.

-Verás, yo… -el rubio no sabía por dónde empezar, y Marinette le comprendió perfectamente, él iba a rechazarla, pero era claro que no quería lastimarla, así que optó por callar sus balbuceos con sus dedos.

-Entiendo –le respondió, a lo que él abrió los ojos sin poder evitar el sentirse apenado por la situación-, no tienes que hacerlo Adrien, yo ya sé la respuesta.

-Marinette – Adrien sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas, aun buscando el valor en sus palabras - ¿No nos vamos a distanciar? ¿Cierto? –le preguntó con temor, pero ella sólo le sonrió con ternura, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo último que quiero es eso Adrien – el rubio sonrió aliviado, pero Marinette no podía dejar de sentirse un poco triste, aunque sabía que para Adrien los amigos son importantes en su vida.

* * *

…..

En el día de San Valentín…

-¡¿Y quedaron así nada más?! –exclamó Alya, mientras que ella y Marinette decoraban sus chocolates de San Valentín en la cocina-comedor de los Dupain-Cheng.

-Bueno, es que no pude evitar sentirme mal al verlo tan afligido –comentó su amiga-, así que, si al menos no puedo estar con él como quiero, supongo que tendré que conformarme con ser su amiga, por mucho que yo quiera ser algo más para él.

-Muy bien –le miró inquisidora la morena- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

-¡¿Pero qué dices Alya?! –la chica no pudo evitar reírse por las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga.

-Es en serio- la bloguera le apuntó con la espátula de silicona- ¿Desde cuándo Marinette habla así de madura luego de ser rechazada indirectamente por su crush? A menos… -ahora ella sacó su teléfono para grabarla - ¡Que seas ahora un Akuma!

-Sí claro, un Akuma sin traje – se burló la joven, para después posar como una supervillana –Ahora debo ir por los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡Mua jajaja!

Ambas amigas se partieron de la risa hasta más no poder, y una vez que terminaron, Marinette finalmente le confesó que luego de que Adrien se fuera de su casa, ella tuvo una conversación con su madre y hasta concejos de Kagami, quién se había enterado de lo sucedido por Rosita. Desde luego que no comentó sobre sus pláticas con su Kwami, que le ayudaron un poco más.

-Así que tú posible mejor rival, ¿Término dándote concejos? –comentó Alya, mientras decoraba con pelotitas plateadas el corazón de chocolate que preparaba para Nino.

-Bueno, ella me dijo que en Japón, es normal dar un chocolate de amistad, así que no había mejor momento que este para "arreglar" las cosas con Adrien.

-Al menos ella sí que sabe dar buenas ideas, aunque –Alya se quedó pensativa unos momentos, con un semblante serio-, aún me parece extraño lo que sucedió, no sé tú, pero juraría que no fue un accidente que Adrien te escuchara, yo creo que fue obra de Lila.

-Aún si lo fuera, no tenemos pruebas de eso, pero por lo menos las cosas no han salido tan mal.

-Tienes razón con lo de las pruebas amiga, así que no apartaré mi ojos de esa italiana hasta saber qué trama exactamente.

-Bueno, al menos no ha dicho ninguna mentira en las últimas semanas…

-Qué sepamos Marinette, no sé por qué, pero mi instinto de reportera me dice que debes cuidarte de Lila Rossi.

* * *

….

En el Colegio Françoise Dupont, por motivos de San Valentín, los delegados de los distintos niveles lograron pedir un bloque para dar una pequeña fiesta del amor y la amistad, lo que significaba el decorar el gimnasio y prepararlo con pequeños refrigerios, para después que cada adolescente efectuara su presente achocolatado a sus amigos y amados.

Marinette estaba ordenando las cosas en su salón, junto a sus compañeros, cuando se escuchó un escándalo en el pasillo.

-¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto en San Valentín! – una chica rubia lloraba, mientras le gritaba a una pareja, la que se sentía realmente incomoda.

-Lo lamento, sé que debí decírtelo antes –dijo el muchacho castaño, tratando de tranquilizar a la joven, mientras que la otra joven de cabello negro no salía de su inquietud.

-Oh, oh, ya se supo –comentó Alya, a lo que todos le miraron extrañados-, okey, explicación corta; estos chicos son de los cursos superiores, y la rubia con el castaño estaban saliendo hace un par de meses, pero había escuchado que su relación se estaba enfriando y el caballero conoció a otra chica de un curso menor. Me enteré que él quería terminar bien la relación, pero temía que su novia se convirtiera en Akuma, así que había estado buscando concejos de cómo hacer las cosas correctamente. Así fue cómo me enteré, ya que yo fui una a las que fue a pedir concejo.

-Cielos, es muy considerado –comentó Rosita, al ver que la pareja trataba de calmar a la chica rubia-, pero aun así, da un poco de pena.

-Es extraño –reflexionó Alya-, hasta dónde sé, él estaba preparando de a poco a su novia para que no le afectara la noticia, ¿Por qué ocurrió esto?

-Sea como sea, esto se está saliendo de las manos – dijo alarmada Marinette, cuando la rubia saltó sobre la pelinegra, por lo que el castaño tuvo que intervenir.

Así, todos los jóvenes fueron a detener la pelea, Kim logró frenar a la rubia, mientras que Rosita y Juleka auxiliaban a la otra chica.

-¡Eres de lo peor! –exclamó la muchacha, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kim- ¡¿Cómo puedes recibir un chocolate de ella?! ¡Y a escondidas! Sí no fuese por esa chica…

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – bramó el director Damocles, abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes – Esta no es la idea que tenía cuándo me dijeron de la fiesta de San Valentín –le reprochó el hombre, lo que aprovechó la rubia de escaparse de Kim y salir corriendo del colegio.

-¡Espera Charlotte! –gritó el castaño, pero la joven no le escuchó.

-Oh, esto no debía pasar Travis – sollozó la pelinegra-, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Hablar con Charlotte, lo mínimo es que le debemos una explicación Paulette.

* * *

…

Charlotte corrió por las calles de París hasta llegar al trocadero, dónde lloró para desahogarse, no quería creer lo que ya veía venir. Pero cuándo esa chica morena vestida de chaqueta naranja le dijo haber visto a su novio con otra chica, ella se rehusó, aunque aquella muchacha fue muy convincente hasta el punto de guiarla, para verlos a ambos en el salón, mientras que la chica de cabello oscuro le entregaba a Travis un chocolate, el que él recibía con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin importar nada más, ella reclamó, gritó y lloró hasta verse ahora; sentada en las escaleras, maldiciendo al mentiroso de su novio, maldiciendo a los hombres por ser infieles. Fue entonces que lo inevitable sucedió, un Akuma infectó su medalla de corazón que lucía por el día de San Valentín.

- _The Amazona, soy Hawk Moth_ , - la voz del villano no se hizo esperar escuchar en la cabeza de la chica, acompañada por la silueta de la mariposa-, _te otorgaré el poder de hacer que las mujeres dejen de amar a sus novios, así los hombres sufrirán lo mismo que tú, a cambio, quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿Tenemos un trato?_

-Claro que sí Hawk Moth –sonrió Charlotte cuando el aura negra la rodeó -. Yo, The Amazona hará pagar a todos los hombres, haré que sus parejas y amigas dejen de quererlos, es más, será como si nunca lo hubieran hecho.

Y con su sonrisa frenética, la nueva Akuma, armada con una larga lanza que de punta lucía un corazón rojo partido a la mitad. Comenzó a desplazarse por todo París, buscando a toda pareja que celebraba San Valentín para "apuñalar" con su arma a las chicas. De las cuales extraía un destello rosa y lo guardaba en su medalla de corazón roto, lo que le proporcionaba más poder. Mientras que las jóvenes afectadas, no tenían lesión alguna, pero aseguraban que no amaban a sus parejas, y en algunos casos, los olvidaban por completo.

-"¡ _Excelente_!" – le aplaudió el villano a su The Amazona- " _Entre más mujeres liberes, más poderosa te volverás, esta vez, Ladybug y Chat Noir no tendrán oportunidad"_

La Akuma sonrió de lado, y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el colegio, con el sólo objetivo de vengarse de todos los hombres.

* * *

….

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ESTÁ! –el grito de Marinette resonó en todo el salón.

Luego del incidente con el "triángulo amoroso de los cursos superiores", y de poner todo en orden en el gimnasio, las chicas habían regresado a buscar sus chocolates que guardaron en el salón de clases. Sólo para que la franco-china sufriera el ataque de su vida, al no encontrar el chocolate de "amistad" que había hecho para Adrien.

-Tranquila niña –le calmó Alya, mientras que sus amigas le ayudaban a buscar el dulce-, tiene que estar aquí, antes de irnos con el señor Damocles, cerramos el lugar.

-Es cierto- le animó Rosita-, recuerda que estaba bajo llave cuando regresamos del gimnasio.

-Sí lo recuerdo –lloriqueó la peliazul-, pero entonces ¡¿Por qué no está?!

-Hey chicas –les llamó Alix desde la puerta-, creo que empezaron a entregar los chocolates.

Marinette sintió que le faltaba el aire, al asomarse por la baranda y ver cómo Chloé le entregaba un tarta familiar de chocolate a Adrien, el que lo recibía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Esto no está pasando! –se lamentó Marinette, regresando a buscar el chocolate.

-No te preocupes Marinette –le apoyó Mylene-, que de aquí no nos moveremos hasta encontrarlo.

-Pero Mylene –le llamó Rosita un poco preocupada-, Iván está esperándote.

La muchacha vio a su novio en la planta baja, y le hizo señales que aguardara, a lo que el asintió confiado.

-No te preocupes, Iván entenderá.

Así el grupo de amigas buscó sin resultados el chocolate, incluso enviaron mensajes a sus compañeros con una foto de la envoltura del chocolate por si lo veían. Y cuando iban a darse por vencidas, Markov, el robot autómata de Max, apareció volando en el salón.

-Marinette, tienes que chequear esto –le dijo con su voz robótica, y la chica junto a su grupo siguieron al pequeño robot – Cuando Max se enteró de la pérdida del chocolate, me pidió que hiciera un escaneo para buscarlo, y encontré un paquete que tendría el 99% de compatibilidad con el extraviado.

Cuando el robot les indicó dónde estaba el objeto perdido; tanto Juleka como Rosita tuvieron que frenar a Alix para que no cometiera una locura.

Lila tenía el chocolate de Marinette, y se lo estaba entregando a Adrien.

-¡Maldita rata de alcantarilla! –vociferó la deportista, haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan hacia ella.

-Adrien –Marinette se recuperó del shock inicial, y camino hacia los jóvenes-, ese es el chocolate que hice para ti –repuso firme la muchacha.

Adrien miró confundido el dulce en sus manos, envuelto perfectamente en un paquete metálico color verde con un rosón rosa, y luego observó a Marinette como a Lila.

-Pero Marinette, este chocolate me lo acaba de dar Lila.

-Así es –afirmó la chica, con una confusión increíblemente creíble-, trabajé mucho por hacerlo.

-Adrien, te estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo un poco dolida Marinette, al ver que Adrien dudaba un poco.

-Marinette, yo… -y ahí fue, cuando Rosita y Juleka detenían a Alix, mientras que Kagami, qué recién se enteraba de lo sucedido, sujetaba a Alya. Puesto que ambas muchachas ahora querían irse encima de Adrien.

-Está bien, lo entiendo –respondió secó la chica, que causó en Adrien un escalofrió y que Plagg se palmeara la carita desde el escondite de la chaqueta de su portador –, que disfrutes el chocolate que Lila se esforzó tanto en hacerte –comentó con sarcasmo la muchacha, para dejar el gimnasio y dirigirse a la biblioteca, seguida por Alya.

Antes que el rubio dijera cualquier cosa, recibió un pequeña palmada en la cabeza por su amigo Nino.

-Ahora sí que la hiciste, "viejo" –dijo molesto el moreno.

Fue entonces que Adrien cayó en cuenta que todos de su clase le miraban molesto, hasta Chloé y Sabrina se veían un poco decepcionadas.

-Parece que es cierto eso que dicen de los rubios –Alix se liberó del agarre de sus amigas -, sin ofender Rosita –dijo rápido la deportista, pero su amiga negó despreocupada-, mira esto, y dime que no es prueba suficiente –la pelirrosa le mostró su celular con la foto del chocolate-, es el dulce que Marinette había "perdido", nos pasaron la imagen a casi todos del salón.

-Es cierto, amigo –Nino le enseñó su la misma imagen de su teléfono.

-¡Por favor! Eso no demuestra nada –Lila se hizo la ofendida, fue entonces que Chloé bufó molesta.

-¡Ay! Ya me tienen harta, Adrichoooo, ¿Por qué no abres ese chocolate de quinta categoría para saber si realmente lo hizo la lenta de Marinette?

-Disculpa – Lila se dirigió a la rubia, la que no dejaba de retocarse con su espejo de mano-, si no te ha quedado claro, YO HICE ESE CHOCOLATE.

-Sí es así, entonces no debería tener la firma de Marinette Dupain-Cheng –comentó cómo si nada la rubia, dejando helada a Lila.

-¿F-Firma? -Chloé sonrió victoriosa.

-Así es, F-I-R-M-A –le deletreó divertida la rubia, guardando su espejo en su bolso de marca-, una vez escuché hablar a Kagami con Marinette sobre concejos de cómo se hacen los chocolates en Japón, en dónde les dejan un mensaje con una firma – la cara de Lila se descompuso-, y esa panadera le encantó tanto la idea, que dijo que iba a usarla para el chocolate casero que iba hacer para mi Adrien.

-Será mejor que abras el chocolate para comprobar lo que dice Chloé – le ordenó Kagami, con su aire autoritario que tenía su familia de esgrimistas profesionales.

Adrien sudó en seco y con sumo cuidado abrió el envoltorio, mientras que por órdenes de Chloé, Kim sujetaba firme a la italiana para que no se escapara.

El rubio sintió que el mundo se le venía encima; en la cubierta del chocolate, finamente escrito con crema blanca había un mensaje junto a una firma:

 ** _"_** ** _Por favor, recibe este chocolate en señal_**

 ** _que nuestra amistad continuará_**

 ** _por muchos años más"_**

 ** _Firma_**

 ** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_**

-¿Y eso prueba algo? – se burló Alix de Lila, la que aún no podía creer que su plan fallara.

-¿Adrichoo? –le llamó Chloé preocupada, al verlo derramar una lágrima, y escucharle un susurro de "¿Qué hice?"

Y al acto que él corría en dirección a la biblioteca, llegó la nueva Akuma, atacando a diestra y siniestra a cuanta pareja de jóvenes se cruzara en su camino. Bloqueando las salidas, y acorralando a los estudiantes en el centro del gimnasio.

-Los hombres sufrirán las consecuencias de sus traiciones – sentenció la Akuma, para horror de Iván, al ver cómo la villana le separaba de Mylene y le apuñalaba el corazón, llevándose una luz rosa que absorbía con su medalla de corazón roto.

-¡Mylene! – le llamó su novio, teniéndola en sus brazos, a lo que ella poco a poco recobró la consciena - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? –la pequeña muchacha le miró extrañada, pero asintió un poco confundida, sin embargo se asustó cuando el robusto chico le abrazó amorosamente - ¡Kyaa! ¿Pero qué haces? – Mylene le apartó temerosa, a lo que Iván se sintió dolido.

-Mylene, soy tu novio –contestó el muchacho, pero ella sólo negó.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Es lo mínimo que se merecen los hombres – se burló la Akuma-, serán dejados de amar por las mujeres – declaró The Amazona, atacando a Alya y a Alix, robando sus luces rosas.

-Linda –Nino se dirigió a su novia, pero ella lo veía extrañada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Pero quién rayos eres tú? –le repuso molesta la morena, a lo que el Dj no supo que decir.

-Oye enana ¿Estás bien? – Kim ayudó a Alix a pararse, pero la pelirrosa se apartó molesta de él.

-¡No me toques intento de deportista! –le escupió la chica, a lo que el muchacho quedó mudo-, no eres nada, más que el lacayo de Chloé, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, "perdedor"

-¡Pero qué dices! Sí siempre aceptas mis retos –repuso Kim, pero Alix respondió indignada.

-Por favor, ¿En verdad crees que perdería mi tiempo contigo? Antes prefiero perder con un novato que competir contigo –por sus palabras, Kim cayó de rodillas para sollozar, cómo una vez lo hizo cuando Chloé lo rechazó en el último San Valentín.

-¿Y ahora quién sigue? –canturreó la Akuma, para después posar sus ojos en Chloé-, comprobemos si la hija del alcalde ama tanto a Adrien Agreste como siempre lo va pregonando por toda la escuela – así, antes que la rubia reaccionará, The Amazona disparó su lanza, antes que ella lo esquivara, pero en vez de salir una luz rosa, salía una verde marino – Vaya, quién lo diría –comentó un poco asombrada la Akuma, mientras recogía su arma, la que absorbía la luz de Chloé en su empuñadura – Esta niña mimada te quiere mucho –se dirigió la villana a Adrien-, no te ama, pero eres un amigo importante para ella, aún no puedo creerlo –entonces The Amazona fijó su vista en Kagami-, me pregunto si esa chica será igual.

La Akuma atacó a Kagami, pero lo que no esperaba eran las destrezas de la japonesa, la que le propinó una patada antes que usara su lanza.

Furiosa, la villana persiguió a la chica por el salón, pero Kagami respondía con impresionantes piruetas. Si no fuese porque la esgrimista había sido akumatizada en Riposte, todos en el salón pensarían que ella era Ladybug.

Así de entre esquivar sus estocadas, Kagami brincó por las mesas de la fiesta, volteando varias, descubriendo así a Lila, la que recibió uno de los golpes por accidente. Pero lo que sorprendió más a todos, es que de la apunta de la lanza no salió ninguna luz.

-Tú jamás has amado a alguien, tu corazón está vacío –comentó molesta la Akuma- y la prueba es que mi arma no ha extraído nada de ti –The Amazona frunció el ceño molesta-, ahora te recuerdo, tú eres la chica que me dijo que mi novio me era infiel y me llevó a ese salón – la villana apuntó al salón que estaba al lado del de Marinette - ¿Acaso querías verme sufrir? – siseó furiosa la Akuma, cambiando la punta roja de su lanza a una negra.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido –comentó Rosita, sin darse cuenta que The Amazona le escuchaba-, Lila ocasionó esa pelea cerca del salón para hacernos salir y así robar el chocolate de Marinette.

-¿La chica diseñadora? – preguntó con una media sonrisa la villana, dirigiéndose a Rosita - ¿Por qué Lila hurtó ese chocolate? – le amenazó con su arma, a lo que la inocente chica respondió casi automáticamente.

-Para hacerlo pasar por suyo y dárselo a Adrien.

The Amazona comenzó a inspeccionar al modelo, para acercarse divertida a él, apuntando al chocolate con su lanza.

-Déjame adivinar, "como el hombre que eres", de seguro recibiste ese obsequió pensando que era de ella –la Akuma indicó a Lila, y el silencio del rubio confirmó sus sospechas-, en ese caso, es mi deber liberar a Marinette de ti –dijo seria la muchacha, y como las cosas no podían ser peor, la aludida diseñadora salía del portal de la biblioteca, ajena a todo lo que sucedía.

-¡MARINETTE! – gritó desesperado Adrien, mientras lograba hacer fallar el tiro de la Akuma.

La chica reaccionó a tiempo al gritó del joven y esquivar la lanza. Y aún un poco aturdida bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, al ver como la nueva villana daba un gran brinco, bloqueando sus posibles salidas de escape.

El resto de los alumnos, al ver como la Akuma estaba distraída, aprovecharon de salir de la escuela, pero antes que Marinette se les uniera, The Amazona volvió a ponerse en su camino y le lanzó su arma.

-¡NOOO! – Adrien corrió ayudarle, tirando por accidente el chocolate e interponiéndose entre ella y la lanza.

Para horror de sus amigos, vieron como ambos jóvenes eran traspasados por el arma. La cual ahora tenía una brillante aura rosa rodeándola por completo.

The Amazona brincaba de felicidad hacia su lanza, mientras que Adrien trataba de hacer reaccionar a Marientte, que se había desmayado por el impacto.

-Amigo, ¿Sabes quién es ella, cierto? –le preguntó preocupado Nino, a lo que Adrien asintió nervioso, sin apartar a Marinette de su pecho.

-Mi lanza sólo funciona con las mujeres, siempre y cuando tenga la punta roja – explicó sonriente la Akuma -, si es negra, la puedo usar para cortar lo que sea, y ahora- vitoreo la chica empuñando su arma, mientras su collar absorbía la luz de Marinette, liberando varios destellos, y otorgándole a The Amazona una nueva armadura y un escudo - ¡GUAU! Eso era amor verdadero –se burló la chica de Adrien-, esa chica en verdad te quería, no por tu dinero o tu apariencia, sino por tu forma de ser, cielos, hasta siento un poco de envidia, - ese comentario no pasó desapercibido para Hawk Moth, aunque este volvió a insistir en los Miraculous, muy a pesar de la Akuma que tuvo que obedecer si quería seguir con su venganza-, pero ahora si me disculpan, con mis poderes mejorados gracias a esa chica, ahora el siguiente hombre en sufrir será Chat Noir cuando cierta mariquita le olvide.

La Akuma abandonó el colegio, pero a Adrien no le importó, incluso cuando sentía a Plagg tirando de su camisa para que se fuese a transformar.

-Mmmm… -la peliazul por fin reaccionaba, pero su vista estaba un poco borrosa - ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Estás bien Marinette? – pero la chica al ver que era el rubio quién le abrazaba, se molestó bastante.

-¡Quita tus manos de encima! – ella se apartó del modelo, como si este le quemara - ¿Qué tratabas de hacerme? ¿Acaso es otro de los encargos de Chloé?

-No, no es así, somos amigos Marinette… - pero la chica le interrumpió con un bufido.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó incrédula la chica- ¿Tú y yo amigos? Pero si eres el "amigo de la infancia de Chloé Bourgeois", la chica que me ha hecho la vida imposible por cuatro años, ¿Y en verdad siquiera piensas que somos amigos? Estás tan mal de la cabeza como ella –Marinette se fue de la escuela, dejando a Adrien con el corazón destrozado.

Mientras tanto, The Amazona estaba en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, presenciando su obra; los hombres sufrían porque las mujeres que amaban ya no les reconocían o aseguraban que no sentían nada por ellos.

-Y esto es sólo el comienzo, vengan y enfréntenme Ladybug y Chat Noir, ya verán que no hay más justicia que la impartida por The Amazona, ¡LOS HOMBRES PAGARÁN!

Continuará…

…

* * *

 ** _…_**

 ** _-¿Cómo que continuará? –Plagg mira molesto la pantalla, para luego voltear a verme - ¿No se supone que iba a ser un one-shot Reveal?_**

 ** _-Bueno, resulta que se me hizo larga la historia y corto el tiempo, porque en cualquier momento me pueden llamar para algún trabajo, así que decidí subir esto como 1° parte –le contesté nerviosa._**

 ** _-Entonces, significa que la 2° parte tardará un poco en llegar ¿Cierto? – Plagg me mira con ojos de rendija, y yo sudo en seco, para responder un "Sí" –Pues más te vale sacarme provecho en la historia o te voy a demandar con camembert –suspiro tranquila, mientras que el Kwami se dedica a ver recetas de queso en mi pc._**

 ** _-Bueno, aquí mi special de San Valentín Reveal, super mega atrasado, la verdad no esperaba que la historia me saliera tan larga, ya el final es en la siguiente parte, así que lo único que pido es paciencia para esta servidora que espera una llamada laboral…_**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo otro fic que es de mi "propio universo" tomando inspiración de la serie original, pero no será igual. Les confirmo, para que los que están informados de los spoilers de la serie, que no incluiré ni ha Kagami y Luka en esa trilogía de fics, ya que apenas la primera aparece en la S2 y del otro nada se sabe, asi que nop.**

 **Ese fic es** ** _The Lady of the Paint_** **,** ** _La honesta, la valiente y la mala_** **, junto a un especial precuela de** ** _The Gypsi visión_** **, y faltaría ya el último arco.**

 **Pero antes, terminaré este especial de San Valentín, porque siento que lo debo -.-"**

 ** _Bueno, sin más me despido, y espero verlos pronto para el último cap de este fic, y un saludo a The Zoe611, sonrais777, Ferisae, CriXar, Dark Heart Attack, Ledian, ladyaqua198, Mizu-kumi, y todos aquellos autores de fanfic que con sus historias han mantenido vivo este querido Fandom!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Amazona, 2° Parte:

* * *

Marinette caminaba en dirección a su casa, tratando de ignorar las palabras de aquel rubio modelito, y que para colmo, era amigo de Chloé Bourgeois.

Era cierto que su mente no estaba muy clara en ese momento, y sentía unas extrañas lagunas mentales, ya que sólo recordaba haber estado triste cuando fue a la biblioteca, que Alya le decía unas palabras de comfort, y luego que la morena se iba dispuesta a darle su merecido a Lila por un chocolate, y después… Nada, su mente estaba en blanco hasta que despertó en los brazos del amigo de la peor chica del colegio.

-Marinette, espera por favor- le suplicó Adrien, deteniendo su paso antes que ella lograra ingresar a la panadería-, sé que tal vez estés confundida, pero te suplico me escuches –dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz, que compadeció a la azabache.

-Muy bien, Agreste – Adrien sintió revolverse su estómago por la forma de referirse a él-, soy toda oídos.

-Escucha, tal vez se te haga extraño, pero en verdad, somos amigos, y el hecho que no lo recuerdes, es por culpa de ese Akuma, The Amazona –la chica le miró un poco despectiva-, te lo ruego –Adrien le mostró su celular con el Ladyblog que mostraba los ataques de la villana-, esto fue lo que te sucedió, su lanza te atravesó y borró todos tus recuerdos de mí.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido –inquirió extrañada la joven, tomando por sorpresa a Adrien-, según tú, esta Akuma borró mis memorias sobre ti, pero –la chica volvió su mirada a las distintas grabaciones-, ella sólo ataca a las parejas de enamorados, y tú me dices que **sólo soy una amiga** , ¿por qué me atacaría entonces?

-" _Karma_ " –susurró Plagg, siendo el único que le escuchara su portador, el que tenía un nudo en la garganta por la declaración de Marinette.

-Sí es cierto que somos amigos, pero… -Adrien aclaro un poco su garganta-, tú, me veías de "otra forma" –Marinette arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que de "otra forma"?

-Que y-yo… -el chico no pudo evitar balbucear-, _queyotegusto_ –habló tan atropellado y rápido, que Marinette no le entendió palabra alguna.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? – le pidió un poco confundida la azabache, y Adrien sintió que todo se le venía encima, y además, las risillas contenidas de su Kwami no le ayudaban en nada.

-Es que yo, es que tú –el rubio hablaba tanta incoherencias, que Marinette no podía sentirse más extrañada con su actitud-, es que es algo complicado, no es algo que se diga tan directo, hay que tener cuidado…

-¿Tan malo es? –le consultó la chica, y Adrien tuvo que respirar hondo, para prepararse en revelarle el asunto, teniendo la esperanza que la lengua no se le trabe.

-Es que… ¡ **TÚ ME GUSTAS**! – Adrien exhaló las palabras, hasta que un silencio reinó en ambos, y el chico se dio cuenta de lo que dijo inconscientemente, hasta muy tarde.

Todos estaban de piedra, los dos adolescentes y sus Kwamis ocultos, aun procesando las palabras del rubio.

-¿P-perdón? –Marinette estaba anonada con semejante declaración.

-¡NO! No es lo que quise decir –trató de corregirse el chico, pero Marinette retrocedió unos pasos, lejos de él.

-Pues yo escuché muy claro, ¿Acaso es otra de las "bromas" de Chloé? –le preguntó casi alarmada y un poco molesta.

-¡NO! Chloé no tiene nada que ver.

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad que te gusto? –preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-¡SÍ! –Adrien se mordió la lengua por meter aún más la pata, mientras que Plagg apenas podía contener sus carcajadas-, es decir, ¡NO!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –ahora Marinette se sentía indignada, y Adrien palideció-, ya entiendo, así que eres de esa clase de "chicos" –la chica hizo un gesto de comillas en el aire, y el modelo se horrorizó-, creo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar.

Con la cabeza en alto, Marinette dejó a Adrien en la puerta de la panadería, antes que este pudiera reaccionar y detenerla para explicarle todo el malentendido.

-¿Sabes que si la quieres de "vuelta", debes vencer primero al Akuma? ¿Cierto? – le regañó Plagg, asomando su cabeza de la chaqueta de su portador – Así que deja de perder el tiempo, y ve a transformarte, y eso que lo digo yo.

Pero Adrien no reaccionaba a ninguna de las palabras de su Kwami, solo sentía como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Ella no me recuerda… -dijo en un hilo de voz, que llegó a darle pena al gatito negro.

-Chico, esto puede ser "duro" para ti, pero debes entender, tienes que transform… - las palabras de Plagg fueron interrumpidas, cuando Adrien le hizo esconderse en su chaqueta, al divisar a Kagami acercarse a él.

-¡Adrien! ¿Cómo se encuentra Marinette? –el muchacho sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada resulta, ella me odia.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, ya verás que Ladybug y Chat Noir encontrarán la manera de arreglar esto, y te lo digo por experiencia personal.

El joven sonrió de lado, hasta que escucharon voces alteradas dentro de la panadería. Por lo que ambos jóvenes ingresaron, viendo a una alterada Sabine con su esposo de rodillas, y a Marinette tratando de calmarla.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Quién es este hombre, Marinette? – Preguntaba ya escandalizada la señora Dupain-Cheng.

-Es mi papá, y tú esposo, mamá – le respondía su hija, pero la mujer asiática seguía sin poder creerlo.

-Cielo, soy yo, tu Tom – trataba de explicarle por enésima vez el robusto hombre, poniéndose de rodillas ante ella - ¿No me recuerdas, amor?

Su esposa negó varias veces, y se retiró del lugar, a lo que Tom Dupain se sentó derrotado en el suelo, siendo consolado por su hija.

La muchacha reparó poco después en la presencia de Adrien y Kagami en el local, haciendo una mueca de culpa.

-Lo que le pasó a mi mamá… -dijo Marinette y Adrien sintió un salto en su corazón-, ¿También me pasó? ¿Cierto? –el rubio asintió de inmediato.

Un poco contrariedad, Marinette se acercó al joven Agreste, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo siento… -fue todo lo que ella supo decir, pero Adrien sintió ácida su garganta, ¡Era él quién debía disculparse!

-No, no es así – su respuesta confundió a la azabache, y aún más cuando este le abrazo-, soy yo el idiota que debería disculparme contigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué? –preguntó confundida, pero en ese momento los interrumpió el teléfono del rubio.

Era Nathalie, quien le llamaba para decirle que su guardaespaldas iría a buscarlo, debido al ataque de Akuma, por lo que Adrien, a regañadientes tuvo que dejar la panadería, junto a Kagami, a quién también irían a buscar pronto.

Marinette se despidió de ambos, pero aún un poco desconfiada del rubio, el que se fue con un nudo en su pecho por esto.

* * *

…..

Adrien ingresó rápidamente a su habitación, pidiéndole a Nathalie que no le interrumpieran puesto que aún estaba un poco nervioso por ese día.

La mujer de lentes se limitó a asentir y recordarle que practicara su piano. Por lo que era de esperarse que el rubio colocara su grabación, y le pusiera seguro a la puerta.

-Espera muchacho, baja un poco las revolucioooonesss … -trató de aconcejarle su Kwami, pero su portador no le escuchó al transformarse e ir tras el Akuma que le había arrebatado a Marinette.

-En cuanto le pona mis garras encimas – rechinaba entre dientes el felino negro, mientras seguía la estela de corazones rotos.

En tanto, Marinette estaba en su habitación viendo nerviosa las noticias en su monitor, acurrucada en su silla, tratando de no escuchar a su Kwami.

-¡Vamos Marinette! – le rogaba Tikki, pero la chica desviaba la mirada-, tienes que ir, París te necesita.

-Ya te dije que no soy la indicada, ¿Oh has olvidado lo que sucedió con Corazón de Piedra? – argumentó triste la azabache, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

-Pero Marinette, mira de nuevo la pantalla – la joven hizo caso y se asomó un poco -, ese Akuma no es Corazón de Piedra, es otro porque tú lograste purificar a la mariposa.

-Es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? – inquirió preocupada su portadora.

-No lo sé, pero primero lo primero – le animó la Kwami, a lo que Marinette sólo pudo asentir nerviosa.

* * *

…..

En la Torre Eiffel, Chat Noir combatía a la villana como un gato rabioso fuera de sí, atacando con sus garras a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle mucho las heridas que la lanza le propinara, así como los golpes que daba a cada segundo. Era un combate brutal, debido a la energía que había robado The Amazona, ahora su armadura le cubría por completo, incluyendo su pendiente que estaba oculto en su malla de batalla.

-¡JAMÁS VOY A PERDONARTE! – vociferaba el felino dando varias estocadas, e intentando darle zarpazos cerca del cuello de su enemiga para arrebatarle el dichoso collar.

-" _Vaya, vaya"_ –comentó Hawk Moth desde su guarida- _"Al parecer, este no ha sido un buen día para Chat Noir ¡The Amazona! ¡Tienes la ventaja, al parecer, has liberado a una joven de Chat Noir, ahora puedes vencerle sin problemas!_

-Desde luego que sí, Hawk Moth – sonrió de lado la Akuma-, oye gato negro, ¿De por casualidad "liberé" a alguna joven de ti?

El héroe chasqueó los dientes, sintiendo que los recuerdos de Marinette decepcionada de él por creer en las mentiras de Lila y luego de su odio hacia su persona, le golpearon duro en el pecho.

-¡CÁLLATE! – rugió el gato negro, al tiempo que golpeaba con su vara, pero su enemiga sólo se burlaba de él, esquivando sus ataques.

Hasta que un mal movimiento de Chat Noir le hizo tropezar entre sus pisadas, y The Amazona lo atrapó entre el suelo y su lanza.

Su enemiga estuvo a punto de quitarle su Miraculous, pero un yo-yo le golpeó fuerte en la cabeza y una chica de rojo con motas negras apareció, empujándola de una patada.

-¿Estás bien? – le consultó Ladybug, un poco insegura.

-Siempre a tiempo, My Lady – Chat le hizo una reverencia, pero la chica de coletas seguía viéndolo de forma extraña - ¿Todo bien, Ladybug?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y ladeo su cabeza confundida. Su mirada pérdida le recordó al gato negro, un poco a la de Marinette, hecho que no le hizo gracia alguna.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó cohibida la chica y Chat sintió como si algo se rompiera.

-¿Eh? –el rubio quedó helado, y por un momento pensó que todo esto era una broma o un castigo divino – M-My Lady, si es una broma, me temo que no es graciosa.

-N-no es una broma, es que, parece que fui una de las víctimas de ese Akuma, y ahora… bueno, mi cabeza es un lío, eres la segunda persona que olvido hoy.

-¡¿La segunda?! – se exasperó Chat Noir, pero su momento de lucidez le ayudó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando la Akuma contraatacó con su lanza.

El joven héroe tomó en brazos a su compañera, para llevársela lo más lejos del lugar, y de la vista de su enemiga. Logrando ocultarse en un cuarto de conserje de la Torre Eiffel.

-My Lady, ¿Si recuerda quién soy? – pero la chica negó varias veces, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No! No recuerdo nada, lo siento mucho, pero desde que desperté en los brazos de ese chico rubio… -exclamó la joven, lo que dejó helado a Chat Noir.

-¿Chico rubio? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, no tengo recuerdo de él, así como de ti – reflexionó la azabache-, bueno sí lo recuerdo, pero lo detesto, y según parece que las víctimas de esa Akuma son las mujeres que olvidan o dejan de estar enamoradas de sus novios, pero el caso, es que él no es mi novio o algo parecido, de hecho, ni siquiera es mi tipo.

-¿Tu tipo? – Chat tragó duro, y sudaba en frío por la enorme revelación que se le estaba dando.

-Es un modelito, hijo de papi y, sin mencionar, amigo de la infancia de Chloé Bourgeois, definitivamente no me acercaría a él, pero mi Kwami me dijo que él no es cómo pienso, y lo otro extraño –pensó la chica mirándolo a los ojos-, es ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? – el gato negro se acercó a ella, acariciando su rostro-, si también te he olvidado, significa que ¿Te amo? –la mariquita se sonrojo ante la mirada esmeralda de su compañero -, ¡¿Estoy enamorada de dos chicos?! – se escandalizó la chica, alejándose de él y abrazándose a sí misma.

Chat Noir se relajó un poco, al verla en ese estado, le recordó aquella vez en la plaza de la Torre Eiffel, cuando su Ladybug recuperó la confianza y desafío a Hawk Moth.

-Tranquila My Lady, quisiera saber, ¿Ha olvidado todas las aventuras que hemos tenido este último año? – ella asintió, un poco cohibida – entonces, permítame decirle que usted se ha convertido en la inspiración en esta ciudad, sin ti, Hawk Moth hace mucho tiempo habría tomado el control.

-Pero no sé, no me siento lista para esto – se quejó Ladybug, pero Chat Noir le abrazó para disipar sus dudas.

-Todos cometemos errores, princesa – a ese apodo, la joven arqueo su ceja, un poco extrañada-, yo por ejemplo; esta tarde me gané la decepción de mis amigos y de una chica maravillosa, sólo por creerle más una mentirosa de la que todo el mundo es consciente de sus actos, a la que realmente me hizo ese chocolate de San Valentín – Ladybug le miró anonadada - ¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos, por muchos años más?

-Creo, que siempre seremos amigos – le sonrió más confiada la heroína, y seguido se escuchó un grito de furia del Akuma.

Chat Noir se asomó un poco en la rendija de la puerta, y vio cómo la villana se retorcía mientras trataba de evitar que una luz rosa saliera de su medallón.

-Ugh –las orejas del felino se movieron al escuchar el quejido, para ver que Ladybug se aferraba a su pecho – Chat Noir, no me siento bien.

-Todo estará bien, My Lady – el rubio se percató que la Akuma se recuperaba de su "ataque", al mismo tiempo que Ladybug dejaba de aferrar su pecho-, supongo que sólo necesitamos un poco de "suerte" y nuestro trabajo en equipo para detener esta crisis – Chat le guiño un ojo, y joven moteada le sonrió de lado.

* * *

….

La Akuma ya casi perdía la paciencia, y comenzó a cortar todo con su lanza, porque aún no daba con el par de héroes.

-¡¿Dónde están?! – reclamó The Amazona, y como respuesta, apareció Chat Noir haciendo piruetas delante de ella.

-Aquí, amargada – se burló el gato negro, provocando que la Akuma fuese tras él.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug veía de lejos la escena y tomando un gran suspiro, invocó su lucky charm, que le otorgó un paquete de polvos pica-pica. Y la joven heroína supo de inmediato que hacer con él.

-¿Dónde quedó esa ira de antes? –la villana trataba de provocar a Chat Noir, pero él se mantuvo firme - ¿Y dónde está tu compañera? ¿Acaso ha dejado de quererte? – pero a su molestia, el gato negro no respondió.

-¡Aquí estoy Amazona! – le desafió Ladybug, al mismo tiempo, que le arrojaba el polvo Pica-Pica.

La Akuma usó su lanza para protegerse, pero lo único que consiguió fue romper la bolsa, la que se desparramó en su rostro y las hendiduras de su traje, lo que obviamente, le provocó una gran comezón en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ahora Chat Noir! – le indicó su compañera, y el gato negro no perdió tiempo en usar su cataclysm para destruir la armadura y dar con el medallón.

-Es todo suyo, My Lady – le coqueteó el héroe y Ladybug recibió el objeto que no tardó en romper y purificar el Akuma.

Así, el Miraculous Ladybug regresó todo a la normalidad, y las parejas volvían a reunirse, así como la azabache recordaba a Adrien como a su gato negro, y Hawk Moth refunfuñaba por otra derrota.

-¡Lo hicimos! –chocaron los puños ambos héroes, sólo que el muchacho rubio no sabía que haría ahora que descubrió la identidad de su Lady, por lo que se excusó con su compañera, diciendo que debía hacer algo antes, a lo que ella asintió.

Así, esa tarde en la Torre Eiffel, el trío de jóvenes envueltos en el problema inicial, tuvieron que hacer las paces, no sin antes con Charlotte (antes The Amazona), queriendo ajustar cuentas con cierta italiana.

* * *

…

Mientras tanto, Adrien corría como podía por las calles de París en dirección al colegio, pues buscaba el chocolate de Marinette que de seguro había vuelto a la normalidad. Tanto era su desespero que no se detuvo a saludar a sus compañeros ya recuperados, y que igual que él, regresaban al establecimiento.

Sin embargo, la dicha de la victoria de los héroes de París que tenía el curso, se vio opacada por lo que vieron al ingresar al gimnasio. Lila tenía nuevamente el chocolate en sus manos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba a punto de tirarlo a uno de los contenedores de basura.

Adrien sintió que le hervía la sangre, y él como Alix y Alya corrieron para detener a la chica. Aunque grande fue su sorpresa, cuando apareció Chloé Bourgeois, jalándole el cabello a Lila, totalmente indignada.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces con el chocolate de mi Adrien?! – la rubia la soltó, interponiéndose entre ella y el basurero.

-¡No te metas! – al parecer Lila no había reparado en la presencia de los otros estudiantes, hasta que escuchó el gruñido de Alix.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza? – le reprochó la pelirosa, y pronto, Lila Rossi era rodeada por todo el curso.

-Devuélvele el chocolate a Adrien – le ordenó Kagami, pero la italiana sólo rechinó los dientes.

-¡No den un paso más! – amenazó la chica, con el dulce en las manos, dispuesto a tirarlo.

-No te atrevas Lila – le dijo Adrien, y por el escándalo, no tardaron en llegar los profesores.

-Señorita Rossi –le habló la maestra Bustier, pero la muchacha hizo una mueca de desagrado-, soy consciente de sus acciones el día de hoy, pero le voy a decir que no conseguirá nada haciendo esto, sólo ganará que sus compañeros se alejen más de usted – pero Lila soltó una risa burlona, que esta vez molesto a Chloé.

-A mí no me venga con esas tonterías, sólo los perdedores son amables, y si no obtengo lo que quiero simplemente me vengo, usted no es más que una viej… -pero la chica no acabó la oración, puesto que de un segundo a otro, Chloé se había olvidado de manicura y dado una fuerte bofetada a la italiana.

-¡Te voy a arrancar tu cabello de quinta categoría por hablarle así a la maestra Bustier! – la rubia volvió a jalar de los cabellos a su contrincante, hasta que la maestra logró separarlas con ayuda de Kim.

A la escena, llegó Marinette casi al mismo tiempo que el grupo de jóvenes que fue afectado por las mentiras de Lila. Y aún no podían creer que veían a Chloé defendiendo a la maestra Bustier.

-Chloé, debes calmarte – le abrazó la profesora.

-Pero maestra, ¿Acaso no le escuchó? – la mujer asintió, y aferró maternalmente a la rubia.

-Sí, la escuché, pero "arrancarle el peinado", no hará que cambie su forma de ser.

La rubia asintió desanimada y un poco más calmada, aunque Lila continuaba amenazando con tirar el chocolate.

-¿Qué ganas haciendo esto, Lila? – le repuso Marinette, pero aquella chica sólo amplio su sonrisa, aunque en el estado que quedó su cabello, daba la impresión que no estaba en sus cabales.

-Sí no puedo darle mi chocolate a Adrien, ¡Entonces nadie le dará uno! –sentenció segura la muchacha, llegando a asustar a los presentes.

-¡Lila! Ese chocolate me lo hizo Marinette – respondió seguro el rubio, sorprendiendo a la azabache, aunque ella aún estaba un poco dolida.

-¡Mentira! –gritó la chica, lo que aburrió a Alix, que le hizo un par de señas a Kim para que se posicionara atrás de la italiana.

-Esa actitud tuya ya me tiene harta – murmuró la deportista, y con una maniobra, arrojó su propio zapato al rostro de Lila, dando en el blanco. Y esos segundos, Kim los aprovechó para recuperar el chocolate y devolverlo a Marinette.

-Lo siento Adrien, pero no creo que se vea bien que seas yo quien te entregue ese paquete – bromeó el atleta.

En tanto, Alix recibió vítores de sus amigos por su puntería así como Kim por rápido actuar. Mientras que Lila, con el rostro aún dolido por el zapatazo, fue llevada a la oficina del director, no sólo por el robo del chocolate sino que también por provocar la pelea de aquella tarde. Lo que Charlotte apreció en verdad.

Aunque las cosas no parecían ir bien para Adrien, puesto que Marinette parecía reacia en mirarle y mucho menos, en entregarle aquel dulce.

-¿Marinette? – se le dirigió el modelo, pero la azabache sólo le miró contrariada.

-¿Por qué dudaste de mí? ¿No somos amigos, acaso? – preguntó la joven, dejando helado al chico.

-¡Huy! Por favor Dupain-Cheng – reclamó Chloé, y para asombro de todos, empujó a ambos jóvenes al salón de los lockers para darles más privacidad – Arreglen este embrollo antes que me de migraña – y dicho esto, la rubia cerró la puerta, mirando desentendida al resto del alumnado - ¿Qué? En verdad es ridículo todo esto, totalmente ridículo, así que quiero acabe pronto para que Adrien pueda comer de mi chocolate, y más les vale no interrumpirlos.

Todos entendieron el mensaje, y se fueron a terminar de celebrar San Valentín, mientras que la maestra Bustier se llevaba a Chloé para arreglarle el peinado, y muy en fondo, orgullosa que la rubia empezara de a poco a abrirse más.

* * *

…..

Adrien y Marinette aún estaban procesando el hecho que Chloé les había dado un empujón, de forma literal. Pero el silencio entre ambos era demasiado, y más aún para el rubio, ya que este sabía que Marinette era su Lady.

-¿Adrien? – ella le llamó, tratando de romper un poco la tensión, pero lo único que escuchó fue un sollozo, y alarmada vio que el modelo derramaba lágrimas, por lo que dejó el chocolate a un lado y se le acercó con un pañuelo – T-Tranquilo, ¿Te duele algo?

-No, es sólo que, lo siento –Adrien le devolvió la caricia en la mejilla-, creí en tus palabras, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a una situación semejante, la verdad, no sé casi nada como lidiar con estas cosas, y siento que aún más falta más. Sentí terror cuando esa Akuma te atacó –para sorpresa de la azabache, el rubio le abrazó amoroso-, y cuando te tuve en mis brazos, inconsciente, sentí que ya nada tenía sentido si tú no estabas, pero lo que me mató fue que me despreciaras como lo hacías de un principio, no me sentí más desgraciado en suerte en toda mi vida desde la desaparición de mi madre.

-A-Adrie… -pero la chica no dijo nada más cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras del rubio.

\- ¿ _Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos, por muchos años más_?

-Creo, que siempre seremos amigos – respondió automática la chica, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sé que te fallé, sé que puede no te merezca, pero voy a dar lo mejor de mí hasta ser digno, hasta entonces, ¿Podré continuar siendo tu compañero? –Marinette aguantó la respiración, sin darse cuenta del casi nada de espacio que había entre sus rostros.

-Sólo sí dejas tus chistes de gatos – murmuró la muchacha, y Adrien sonrió de lado.

\- A mí me gustan, pero la palabra de mi "Lady" es ley – sentenció el rubio, besando por fin a su chica, la que le correspondió.

-¡PUAJ! Ahora recuerdo porque no soporto el San Valentín – comentó molesto Plagg, sentado en la cima de los casilleros junto con Tikki.

-Pues yo estoy contenta que por fin se hayan arreglado las cosas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tú portadora lo acepta así, nada más?

-No seas así Plagg, sabes bien que Marinette era consciente que Adrien no le había contestado en ese momento por la confusión de la situación.

-Sí, lo sé, todo por cortesía del "padre del año", sí Gabriel no hubiese sido un Akuma, definitivamente pensaría en él como Hawk Moth, a nadie le quedaría mejor el papel de villano.

-Ya no pensemos en eso, mejor preocúpate, porque de ahora en adelante sufrirás de las video llamadas a altas horas de la noche, o que Chat Noir decida visitar a Marinette de vez en cuando.

Y a estas palabras, Plagg quedó en shock.

Fin.

* * *

….

 ** _-Mira que dejarme sufrir por lo enamorado de mi portador._**

 ** _-Aja…._**

 ** _-Y bastante que tardaste…_**

 ** _-Lo sé…_**

 ** _Plagg vuela sobre mi cabeza y me ofrece un camembert._**

 ** _-Oye, no soy de compartir, pero sé que has estado algo estresada, y que no volverás a escribir un fic de MLB por un tiempo._**

 ** _-Escribiré, pero de muy a poco, tengo en manos un par de proyectos, y debo organizarme, prioridades son prioridades…_**

 ** _-Pero más te vale hace un buen genderbender…_**

 ** _-Sip, lo sé, eso te hará sufrir más…_**

 ** _-Mala, sólo recuerda poner una versión femenina de Luka, por lo menos quiero hacer que mi portador se pegué la palmada de lo que tiene por delante._**

 ** _-Lo siento…_**

 ** _-Sólo toma el camembert antes que me arrepienta._**

 ** _Recibo el pedazo de queso, y me lo como, aunque trato de no mostrar asco, después de todo, es la forma que Plagg tiene de animarme._**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo otro fic que es de mi "propio universo" tomando inspiración de la serie original, pero no será igual. Les confirmo, para que los que están informados de los spoilers de la serie, que no incluiré ni ha Kagami y Luka en esa trilogía de fics, ya que apenas aparecen en la S2.**

 **Ese fic es** ** _The Lady of the Paint_** **,** ** _La honesta, la valiente y la mala_** **, junto a un especial precuela de** ** _The Gypsi visión_** **, y faltaría ya el último arco.**

 **Pero que por fin terminé este, quiero hacer un fic genderbender, pero también voy a esperar un poco que avance la serie para sacar nuevas ideas! Porque la verdad, ahora estoy bloqueada con los fics de MLB, ya que estoy trabajando en mi comic online, lo que me corta la inspiración para Miraculous.**

 ** _Bueno, sin más me despido, y espero verlos pronto para el último cap de este fic, y un saludo a The Zoe611, sonrais777, Ferisae, CriXar, Dark Heart Attack, Ledian, ladyaqua198, Mizu-kumi, y todos aquellos autores de fanfic que con sus historias han mantenido vivo este querido Fandom!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos!_**


End file.
